


Briarcliff 1939

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: 1930s, Abuse, Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mental Health Issues, Misguided!Mary Eunice, Non-Consensual Bondage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pegging, Poor Kit Walker, Post-Coital, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Rain, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Sadism, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Sister Mary Eunice toys with newest patient.Setting: 1939!BriarcliffMary Eunice/Kit Walker
Relationships: Sister Mary Eunice & Kit Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Briarcliff 1939

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWordIsAnts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordIsAnts/gifts), [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts).



> psychiatrist!Mary Eunice
> 
> misguided!Mary Eunice
> 
> Heavy BSDM; Heavy Sexual Abuse; Rough Femdom
> 
> 1930s psychiatrist methods and asylum conditions

It was a miserable, rainy day in the county of Westchester, New York, on 15 November 1939. Most of the county's inhabitants sat in their houses; children that usually were frolicking outside were forced to entertain themselves indoors due to the very heavy rain that drowned the city. Rain crashing down from the heavens filled the eardrums of most of Briarcliff Manor town's population, except for the patients and workers of the Briarcliff Manor, where most of the rooms were heavily soundproofed and windowless.

*****

Kit Walker was quickly apprehended by two co-workers Briarcliff Manor upon being discovered, masturbating in a bathroom stall. It happened barely twenty four hours ago. They quickly took him to an empty room, where he was greeted by an empty steel table and heavily soundproofed walls. He was wrestled onto the table, where a cute nurse helped the men strap him to the cold table. The nurse made quick work of his white dress shirt, colourful tie and grey dress pants via a pair of sharp metal scissors. Kit Walker, a young employee who just started working at the Manor as a cook in the staff cafeteria, was now degraded to a patient of Briarcliff Manor.

Though he was never in direct contact with any patients, he knew of the cruel conditions that patients of the mental hospital suffered through. They were seen as mere guinea pigs, and very few were treated like actual people. Screams of patients echoing through the cold corridors were a regular occurrence, and the few patients he had seen from afar looked exhausted and some were badly bruised or injured as they slowly lumbered through the halls dressed in their hospital gowns. He had heard stories in the break room of the five "disciplinary chambers" where patients were brutally beaten if they misbehaved.

The pretty young nurse inserted a large black ball gag into his mouth and fastened it tightly behind his head. Then, she left him and left the room with the two other men. Kit was left, strapped to the table in nothing but his underwear and socks, desperately fighting his bonds and screaming through the large black gag in his mouth, which did a great job at muffling any noise that attempted to escape his mouth.

Eventually he fell asleep as he started to realise how helpless he was, and lay in complete isolation for a long time before he was woken up by the clicking of heels against the cold tile floor of his room. It was the nurse from earlier, and in her hands she clasped a clipboard. She looked down at him, her face bearing a disgusted expression as Kit desperately looked into her green eyes. The nurse placed the clipboard against the wall before walking around the bed and starting to wheel it towards the door frame. Kit was rolled through the corridors of the Briarcliff Manor until the heavy steel bed came to a stop at the end of a hallway, at a door with the words "Dr. M. Eunice - Clinical Sexologist" on it. He watched as the young nurse opened the door before rolling the bed inside and leaving him in the room as she closed the wooden door behind her.

Kit visually inspected the room all around. In the far left corner he saw a wooden desk, decorated with a glass vase containing three pink flowers. Then, there was a red psychologist's sofa in the far right, where another flower pot was placed on a wooden table next to it.

In the corner of the room where Kit was laid though, there was a medical instrument trolley stationed in front of the steel bed, along with a row of white cabinets similar to those you would find in a hospital examination room. Finally, a tall wardrobe stood a bit further along the wall the cabinets were placed.

Not long after Kit had started examining the room, the door opened and a pretty woman in her mid-30's strode in professionally. She slid off her red cashmere coat and placed it across a coat rack positioned next to the door. The woman wore a usual Briarcliff nurse's uniform, a black knee-length dress covered by a white apron. Her strawberry blonde hair was cut into a professional bob style, with a fringe hanging close to her eyes. Her shapely legs that were only visible from under her knees were covered in sheer white stockings and her feet were encased with black, polished Mary Jane shoes with a two inch wedge.

Mary Eunice was a plump woman, a professional clinical sexologist. She was 35 years old and had worked at Briarcliff for about five years after finishing her sexology degree along with a psychology degree and a nursing degree. She was a very strict and classy woman, unmarried and living alone in a one bedroom house located a few blocks from Briarcliff. Mary had rushed to get to Briarcliff after receiving a call from Nurse Carmen Lacey, reporting a young cook who was caught masturbating in the bathroom. She suspected a case of satyriasis, her favourite disorder to treat.

"Kit Walker," she said, her voice loud and clear, yet inaudible to anyone outside of the room thanks to the soundproofed walls. "You were caught masturbating in the men's room yesterday afternoon. It is my job to diagnose and treat this very naughty disorder that you clearly have."

She ran her hand through Kit's soft, dark blonde hair as she visually inspected the straight-jacket bound and gagged boy in front of her.

Mary took an identical pair of large, metal scissors the nurse had used earlier and proceeded to cut Kit's Jockey underwear in half and slipping them from his skin. Kit hated this. His expensive work clothes were simply cut off him the previous day, and now his underwear, exposing him fully to the pretty doctor in front of him. Kit's flaccid penis jumped out at Mary as she discarded her patient's underwear in a bin next to the bed.

Mary then reached into one of the cabinets above the bed and took out a box which she reached into and took a pair of white latex examination gloves from. The pretty doctor slipped them onto her soft hands with ease and also took a bottle of KY lubricant which she used to liberally coat her gloved right hand.

"I'll start off with a normal rectal exam," she said as she placed the lubricant on the tray.

She placed her left hand on Kit's stomach and brought her other hand to his anal opening, which she started to coat in lubricant. The sensation of her finger circling his hole made him squirm in his bonds and she knew about the lovely feelings he was experiencing. One of her favourite procedures was the rectal exam, violating her patients' most private area with her fingers, seeing them squirm as she felt around in their backsides. She could bring a man to orgasm just by stimulating their prostate with her middle finger, and it brought so much pleasure to her.

"Relax your bottom for me, Kit," she cooed as she circled his anus gently. "This won't hurt a bit."

Kit gasped for air through his large gag as Mary's long, cold middle finger penetrated his rear. Soon, the doctor was knuckle-deep in his behind and she felt the walnut-sized bulb of tissue, his prostate. Mary Eunice started to massage Kit's prostate with a "come here" motion of her middle finger. The nineteen year-old moaned as the stimulation started to overpower him and his penis jumped erect almost immediately. The sensations Kit was experiencing became more intense as the smiling doctor added a second finger to his prostate. His sphincter was very tight and had obviously never been penetrated before.

The doctor continued with the ruthless stimulation of Kit's prostate gland for about two minutes as the boy's moans turned into aroused screams of pleasure, muffled by the instrument stuffed in his mouth. She was delighted with the reaction it had warranted from her patient, as he fought his bonds and squirmed at the erotic attack being launched on his backside. As Kit's scrotum retracted and the signs of his nearing ejaculation became obvious, Mary removed her fingers from his tight hole, leaving Kit with a strangely empty feeling. She walked around the bed where she discarded her latex gloves in the same bin his snipped up underwear was now located. The doctor bent over him and slowly unfastened the ball gag from behind her exhausted patient's head.

"Did that feel good, honey?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

He didn't speak, but just nodded breathlessly.

"You are quite tight down there," she said, reaching into the cabinet once again and removed a phallic glass object, about three inches in length. "I am going to insert this instrument into your rectum in order to dilate it a bit so I can examine you a bit easier next time."

Mary heavily lubricated the glass dilator with KY lubricant before circling her patient's anus once again and popping it up into his rectum, generating a loud moan.

"Kit, you are not to speak unless spoken to," she commanded, looking back at her patient after inserting the object into his behind. "Is that clear?"

"Yes," he managed to say, still out of breath.

"You are to address me as 'Doctor' or 'Miss' for my entire diagnosis and treatment of you," she continued professionally. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, doctor," Kit replied obediently.

"Very good," replied Mary, delighted with the immediate compliance from her young patient. "I'm going to be observing you for the next week. There is obviously something quite wrong with you, it's not normal to play with yourself in public. Would you agree?"

Kit sighed disappointed in himself for his actions. How could he have been so stupid?

"Now a quick instinct test," explained Mary, just as she realised Kit's penis start to soften from its very erect state and Kit started to relax. "I'll release you from your bonds, briefly. Don't try anything on me, Kit. You would be surprised what this plump lady can do to you."

Mary bent over Kit's ankles and for a brief second, Kit considered trying to escape. But he realised it was an impossible task, the security of Briarcliff was way too strong for anyone to escape and jumping out a window wasn't a choice, as they were a rare sight thanks to the thick, soundproofed walls. His ankles were released from the institutional leather cuffs by Mary's swift, professional hands. He watched as the pretty doctor also took his wrists from the cuffs above his head, prompting him to shift into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Move over here to the sofa for me," she commanded sternly, as he realised she started to undo the buttons on her black dress top.

Kit slowly got up from the bed and clumsily lumbered to the red sofa across the room. He was helped along by a firm pat on the bottom from Mary's cold hand. He slowly sat down on the velvet sofa, sinking down into the very comfortable cushions. The velvet felt quite nice against his bare backside, and he soon settled and got comfortable.

The boy's eyes widened as he realised Mary was taking off her apron and slowly unbuttoning her dress. He sat in awe as the pretty doctor turned around and stepped out of her dress, now standing in front of him in only her bra, underwear and a light pink girdle that complimented her full figure very nicely. Her breasts were large, and a large cleavage was visible under the silk of her lace bra. Dr. Eunice's lace panties protruded from the girdle she wore, the girdle holding up her thigh-high white stockings, which led down to her shapely feet dressed in black Mary Jane shoes with a slight wedge.

Kit's penis started to rise up from its previous semi-erect state, so it was now fully erect just as it had been when the doctor's finger was inside of his hole, now plugged with a glass rectal dilator.

"Now, I want you to react completely naturally," explained the half-naked doctor in front of him. "Do exactly as you please. If you want to touch yourself, play with yourself, go ahead. No touching me though, but if you have a natural instinct to do something, don't be ashamed. This is a judgement free zone."

The young cook turned mental patient stared at the beautiful woman in front of him, her dress and apron on the floor next to her. He wondered for many moments whether or not to do as he felt he should, or not. Though, the encouragement of Dr. Eunice got through to him and soon his right hand was on his penis, slowly pumping up and down.

"There we go," she cooed as she assumed a seductive pose with her cleavage clearly showing as her large breasts protruded from the lace bra she wore. "Good boy, continue stroking for me."

She watched in awe as the boy started to pump his penis up and down with greater pace as he stared straight at her bosom. Her patient's hand moved in unison with his loud moans of pleasure, fluctuating in pace as he started to shake with arousal.

"Faster," she encouraged him seductively.

His hand stroked at an incredible pace as he heard this encouragement, soon feeling his scrotum retract as he gave off a final loud moan before five large spurts of semen erupted from the tip of his circumcised penis. Mary was in complete elation as she watched her patient collapse into the velvet sofa, fatigued from the high he had just reached. She crouched beside him as he lay back in the seat, running her delicate hands through his long hair.

"You did so well, honey," she said in a caring and gentle tone, helping Kit back up from the sofa and walking him to the bed by his shoulders. She looked back at the tile floor, a large puddle of semen formed right where Kit's five spurts had landed and felt satisfied with the result she had produced, but she wasn't quite done with her patient yet.

Dr. Eunice laid Kit flat on the steel bed again, placing the exhausted boy's wrists and ankles back into their leather cuffs.

"You can rest for a few minutes, darling," she said, patting him on the forehead. "I'll be over by my desk. If anything's wrong, just let me know."

Kit watched breathlessly as his pretty doctor redressed in her black knee-length dress and white apron. She was so beautiful, so perfect.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said, pretending to be an airhead for a brief moment as she reached in her apron and retrieved a thick black rag and putting it over Kit's eyes, tying it behind his neck. The blindfolded boy sighed disappointedly as Mary smiled at him.

Mary Eunice walked to her mahogany desk, recently polished by one of the patient-workers of Briarcliff. If a patient behaved well, they could apply for an unpaid job they could do while not being treated. Kit seemed a perfect candidate for one of these positions, judging by how obedient he was to her commands. She imagined all the things he could do for her, as her personal worker.

Though nobody would admit it, these workers were essentially slaves to the doctors and medical professionals of Briarcliff. They could be forced to do anything, but if they did it well, a merit system would be used and they would be awarded merit points, bringing them one step closer to freedom. At least that's what they were told. In all honesty, there wasn't an easy way out of Briarcliff, you couldn't easily escape through the front door due to the high level security and very few patients were ever fully cured. Not that the doctors weren't doing their job correctly, but they didn't want to cure half the patients. Most inhabitants of Briarcliff Manor stayed there until death, buried in the overloaded graveyard behind the large concrete building where patients had been buried for hundreds of years.

But Kit Walker was different, Mary knew this. Though she was almost definitely sure there was something wrong with him, she wanted to cure him. She had barely even known him for twenty minutes, but he was different than any of her previous hundreds of patients. None of her patients she had ever had, had seen her like Kit had. In front of him, in her favourite lace underwear, flaunting her sexual features like a prostitute. It was way out of her usual professional comfort zone, the usual procedure would be: prostate massage, manual penile stimulation and caning, whipping or flogging before they were transferred to a ward and would be locked away for the rest of their lives most likely. It was a brutal cycle, and she knew it.

But the people she usually treated were outright animals. Predators. They deserved what they got. Kit didn't deserve life in this concrete, windowless hell hole of a place. She wanted to cure him, and she would go to any means to make sure that happened.

Dr. Eunice sat on top of her desk, swinging her foot from side to side as she admired the attractive young man, naked and bound, in front of her. After five minutes of rest, she decided to continue with the diagnosis.

Her shoes clicked against the tile floor as she slowly approached the boy and removed his blindfold. He looked up at her as she smiled back down.

"I think that was quite enough of a rest," she said, opting for a more professional and strict tone to the gentle and caring voice she had used earlier to make him feel comfortable.

Kit watched in silence as Mary reached for the box of medical gloves and equipped another pair of the white latex gloves, rubbing her hands together as she finished snapping them on.

Without lubricating her hands, she grabbed Kit's semi-erect penis between her thumb and index finger, slowly stroking it for a few seconds before scoring her fingertip across Kit's sac.

"It doesn't seem that you've shaved down here recently," she said, slapping his member playfully as he sharply inhaled at the intense sensation of simultaneous pain and pleasure from her other hand's index finger lightly brushing up the bottom of his shaft now.

The doctor walked to one of the cabinets against the wall and opened it. Inside, not in Kit's line of sight, was a selection of razors and a variety of creams, lotions and other grooming items. For a few moments she wondered whether to use her newly acquired electric razor, a recent invention that proved quite easy to use and much quicker than a normal razor. But, she opted against this appliance and instead selected a blue safety razor, a tube of shaving cream and some trimming scissors.

Mary placed these items on the instrument trolley next to Kit's bed and brought a stool closer to her, which she sat down on.

She took the pair of scissors from the trolley and started to professionally trim Kit's pubic hair. It was very long, his scrotum hidden in a forest of thick black hairs. After taking care of the worst of the hair, the doctor took the green tube of shaving cream in her hand

Kit watched in a terrified suspense as Mary squirted a bit of shaving cream onto her gloved hand. He moaned as he felt the cold substance being applied to his nether region.

"Is this your first time shaving down here?" she asked, gently lathering up the boy's very hairy crotch. His reactions to the cream were very intense, unlike she had ever seen before.

He replied with a nod, loving the wonderful sensation the shaving cream was causing his groin to experience.

"Well, you really should stay well-groomed you know," mentioned Mary, replacing the tube of cream back in the trolley before taking the safety razor into her gloved hands.

Moans erupted from Kit's mouth as the last of his pubic forest disappeared from his soft crotch skin. The tingling sensation felt amazing, much different to the feeling of a razor shaving a beard or moustache.

Mary was fascinated that a simple safety razor paired with some cold shaving cream could drive them crazy like this, or even get them aroused. She always found shaving her crotch to be quite uncomfortable, but she hated body hair and so she shaved her full body twice a month.

The boy was left, his penis hard and pulsating, on the table as Mary replaced the grooming items back in their original place, now taking a bottle of baby oil and some baby powder.

She sprinkled baby powder onto the parts near the boy's crotch that would produce friction as he walked, something she wouldn't even think of doing to one of the animals she usually treated. Sprinkles of baby powder tingled on the skin of his inner thighs as the gloved hand of Mary Eunice, now covered in a generous amount of baby oil, touched on his scrotum.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" she asked as she applied the oil to his sac and groin area.

"MmmmmmMMMMMM," he replied and Mary ran her gloved hand up the length of his erect shaft, also covering it in baby oil. He squirmed as her other hand tickled his scrotum, producing very pleasurable sensations.

Thinking she would stop it after a few strokes, Kit tried to savour the moment as well he could. But she didn't stop. The doctor continued slowly stroking his erect member with her oily gloved hand. Her other hand continued to play with his testicles, making the boy squirm even more.

Mary didn't pick up the pace though, keeping at a slow and steady pace that would keep the boy at the brink of an amazing orgasm for a few minutes at least. The soundproofed walls blocked outsiders from hearing the loud moans of pleasure escaping from the boy's mouth as the doctor toyed with him ever more, her hand still agonizingly slowly stroking his penis.

His eyes begged hers for an orgasm, but she wanted him here. She wanted him to know, that she had full control over him for his entire stint as a patient of Briarcliff Manor. Dr. Eunice wouldn't budge, wouldn't comply with his wishes to be brought to an immediate release. Mary loved toying with him, as her hand still, ever slowly pumped his large knob.

Right hand still pumping, her left hand turned her playful tickling of his sac into a sensual massage of it, her fingers digging deep into his testicles. She wanted to massage the boy's prostate again, but felt the rectal dilator placed exactly on his prostate gland should be of enough help. Kit's moans grew louder and louder with every agonizing pump of his prick, his toes curling as she ran her thumb across his glans.

It wasn't long until the boy was on the verge of climax, but the very slow pace the doctor was pumping at kept him there for quite some time. Kit's loud moans only pleasured the doctor more as soon she felt her own waves of pleasure running through her body as her knees started to weaken at the immense pleasure she was deranging from delivering this agonizing torture to Kit's body.

"Kit, I want you to know something," she said, still smiling at the young boy, fidgeting on the table in front of her. He tried keeping eye contact with her, but her thumb teasing his peehole for a few moments got another huge moan from him forcing him to look away. "I'm not doing this for your pleasure, though I know you enjoy it very, very much. I want to show you who's in charge here. I've got full dominance over you for your entire time as a patient here at Briarcliff. You are my patient, you submit to me. Is that clear?"

He vigorously nodded at the stern voice of the doctor.

She took her left hand from his scrotum for a moment as he felt a sharp slap land on his bottom.

"Is that clear?" she asked, louder and angrier this time.

"Y- Yes, Miss," he managed to stutter through his loud moans of pleasure.

"Very good," said Dr. Eunice, taking her hands from his crotch and peeling off the oily gloves slowly, before discarding them in the bin.

"Doctor, please!" he begged as she took the ball gag from the tray, about to replace it to his mouth.

"PLEEEAASSSEEE!" he screamed as the ball gag was fastened behind his head once more.

He struggled in his bonds as Dr. Eunice moved his bed through the halls of Briarcliff. His member rock solid and oily, desperate for release and a dull pain present in his shaft from the sudden cut-off of stimulation to it. The boy tried to scream, but the large black ball gag muffled his begs for a climax very well.

Dr. Eunice didn't look at the boy throughout the short journey, as she reached his room, a clipboard against the door reading: "PATIENT 81139 - BEING TREATED FOR: _______".

Mary brought the bed to rest in its original position in the cold room he had spent the night in.

"I'll see you tonight, Kit," she said as she left the poor, struggling boy with a rock hard penis that was in desperate need of an orgasm behind. He writhed on the table as the dull pain in his shaft grew to a sharp sting throughout his penis. The heavy steel door to his room closed, as he started to sob loudly.

As Mary closed the door, she withdrew a pen from her dress pocket and wrote on the blank space on the clipboard: "Severe Satyriasis".


End file.
